gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Jim Logan/Roleplay
_______________________________________________________________________________________________ Ok, first off, all you role players, you need to stop acting like you rule the freaking wiki/game because you're a "King" or you have a "position of power" because it is REALLY getting freaking old, you guys come onto this place, order people around and when someone like Squirto or William Brawlmartin fight back, you either "fire them" or you put them down and say "Hey name here you could have just said 'Hey 'roleplayers name here, thanks for correcting me on my retardedness, thanks a lot! :D'". Then act like you were doing them a favor when you put them down. Because you're being rude and mean to people, then when someone calls you out on it, you act like a freaking victim(Hmm, who does that sound like? His name is on the tip of my tounge.) Ok, roleplay, is not a "way of life" it is not a "religon" and it is not something everyone has to follow ok? You guys act like if you have a position of role play, you have say over EVERYONE, if someone is talking to you, and they say something you don't like you would say "Shut up, I am a higher authority then you" Then think you won a "fight" Then when they go to say something you would go "Hey, shut up, I already won retard." Then put them down and make them actually FEEL like a retard. Lately some of you guys have been going around acting like you have done this place so many ''favors ''the only ''favor ''you guys have done is bring "war drama" and fights to this place and expect to be treated like royalty around here, and when an admin makes a roleplay decision you guys don't like, you team up on everyone who supports the admins, calls them biased and dictators, when it's just freaking roleplay, just because you have a "position" doesn't make you freaking gods and immortal to punishment, and when you DO get punished, you guys flip out, call the admins biased when 90% of the time ''you ''start the fights ''you ''make the fights continue and when the admins ask you to stop ''you ''continue to fight, then get punished. You guys tell us to ''just ignore us ''or ''It doesn't concern you ''yet you guys are ALWAYS fighting on the wiki and the chat it is nearly 'IMPOSSIBLE''' to ignore you guys. Most of you guys come onto chat and act like you have been accomplishing MANY things over the course of your stay here, when it's roleplay, you guys are accomplishing NOTHING besides making fights, complaining and just plain aruging to get attention. You guys act like role play is a religon or a way of life, when it is just something people do to not be bored, but you guys are so enthrolled with the thought of being in a position of power and your hunger for more of it has turned you into dictators yourself, some of you actually believe you have power over a lot of people here when you don't, I am not asking you guys to leave the wiki, I am not trying to spark a fight, i am asking you guys to tone it down. Category:Blog posts